Plot Twist of my Life
by SoundsRight
Summary: DISCONTINUED DUE TO AUTHOR'S LACK OF INTEREST.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

-O.O-

It was dark and dimly lit in this crowded room, so I made a long sigh and walked out to the streets and enjoyed the silence.

The club's noise was so loud that I could even still hear it after I walked three blocks from it. But I sort of suspected that it was just stuck on my head... it _was_ very catchy, after all.

I walked somewhere far from my house; thinking that I could air out some of the alcohol and tobacco smoke that perfumed my clothes. I'd rather not have that monster-of-a-mother of mine to nag to me of smelling like shit _and_ coming back home late. Yes, I was still going to be hearing my mother's usual sermon about being late, but having her shout at me even_ longer_ because of what I had been doing was just too troublesome.

I know what I have done, but I don't need to be lectured on when I could just be sleeping.

Which reminds me—where the hell am I?

O.o.-.-.o.O

I tried looking for something that could tell me where I was, but all I saw were shops that I hadn't been too recognized of. Maybe I'm in the downtown area of the village.

I heard plenty of bad news here; those **really** bad kinds. I better get out of here...

O.o.-.-.o.O

One bad turn… just **one** turn by the corner and what happened?

I'm getting harassed by these drunk thugs who think I'm a _girl_. I don't look like one. I don't dress up and try to look like a transvestite slut. Look at me; I'm wearing khaki shorts and a simple shirt. No mini skirt and stilettos here.

As I tell this to them—they laugh. Troublesome.

O.o.-.-.o.O

For the first time in my teenage years, I run. But not only did I do that, I ran as what you people say: "Like the wind".

I know they're not chasing me anymore. They collapsed a few blocks behind—I'm just going for chances that I might find a way out.

O.o.-.-.o.O

I sit down at this bench and then suddenly, this girl comes in. Her hair looks dishevelled and she had some bruises on her arms.

I didn't bother asking and kept looking up, hoping that I would doze off faster. Man, I need my rest.

The most troublesome part was that she started to look at me—scratch that—when she started talking to me. Sorry to be rude, but I just ran from deranged men and ran out of breath. I don't feel like having small chit-chats right now.

I look at her and she immediately started asking where I was from. I told her that I was from the uptown area—she snorted. She starts teasing me about being a lost baby and I don't retort. Again, I'm not in the mood for talking.

I look back up again. Then she starts asking if I knew my way around. I answered no, of course. She questioned why I look like I just ran a marathon. I answered that maybe I did run one—she berates me and says that I don't look the part to do one.

I sighed and asked her if there was anything she really needed from me. She then stood up and glared icily into my eyes. It was only now I had noticed that her hair was a sandy blonde colour—she smacked me across the face soon after.

Despite the pain, I neither yelped nor bothered to move my hands to touch the stinging cheek. The woman started to shout at me for being a too_ blunt_. I didn't bother answering back; I know she would be as troublesome as my own mother if I did.

To think I have tried to avoid being shouted—even cursed at. What was her problem anyways?

I then remembered about the bruises and her scruffy hair. I then (without thinking) asked her if she had just been raped by someone. It seemed logical at the time. I mean, it _was _half past ten and judging from my experience of the nice welcoming bastards here— she smacked me once more.

She then started screaming at me and that's when I finally decided to leave. She was getting too loud and I wouldn't want to be in the way of her predictable rampage.

But she just _had _to grab a hold of my arm. Her face was red in what I believed was anger, and I was half-heartedly expecting another smack on my face… but she just took a deep breath and told me what had happened to her.

Apparently, she was an abused child.

-O.O-

**Shika's all bitchy and sensitive here. Crap. I've turned him to a gaytard.  
I don't know. I'm feeling sarcastic today.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

-O.O-

The more she told me about what had happened to her, the more I couldn't help but to feel a bit awkward around her.

She was the eldest among the three of her siblings; her brothers—including her—was actually in a prestigious school that took and airplane to get there; her father was described as the bastard of the house that made most of the income; and her mother turned out to be a sickly woman.

Today was their break and so was mine, and her father ordered them to come back home just to find their mother in a more heart-breaking state than the last time they had met. When the father had left for work—the woman in front of me stopped talking.

I could see that she wasn't feeling well, so as the man I am I asked what was wrong. She told me that her father might have punched her a bit too hard this time. For some reason, I couldn't help but feel enraged by what she had said.

"He wasn't like this before" she tried to defend.

I nearly scoffed at that comment, but let her continue on.

"You see, ever since my mother got sick after the birth of my youngest brother. . .my father hasn't been the same as he used to be. It's as if he's become an over-sensitive emotional jerk. He used to be a great dad, really." She explained, looking at her shirt's sleeve almost painfully. "You know. . .stern but caring at the same time."

I knew the alcohol was wearing off, since I was starting to have a headache. I saw her look at me, and she asked me again if I knew my way around. I repeated my answer, and she offered to help me out.

"I can't leave a baby in a place like this." She told me abruptly, smiling almost threateningly.

O.o.-.-.o.O

We've been walking for a few minutes until we stopped at a familiar path I know of to my school. I asked for her name, for proper gratitude I defended.

"It's Temari" she smiled once more  
"Ok then. Thanks, Temari" I smiled back

Before I walked away I told her my name and joked about seeing me if anything had gone wrong on her end of the world. I wasn't really joking, honestly. I thought it might be best for her to stay away from her father for a while, considering how he's been acting lately. She somewhat laughed and told me that she would be fine, and maybe she'll take up the offer probably next time.

That was the last of what I saw of her.

O.o.-.-.o.O

As expected, my mother had been scolding me about what had happened tonight and that I smelled like I've been to a bar. "I was—" I told her "—with some friends of mine, and then I got lost". She continued to yell at me to no end. I was old enough— just exactly the age limit though. In this village, a teen as old as me can drink whenever, honestly. I didn't see that problem to it, even our teacher joined in when he had spotted us. Though, he just warned that the headaches would be very troublesome if we drank too much. . . and that was it.

My mother had stopped her sermons only to send me to my room as if I were a child again. Not wanting to hear her say anymore, I did as I was told.

As I went up the stairs I heard my father trying to calm my mother down, but she only budged by the tiniest bit. Sometimes I pity my old man; he was the most whipped man of all history of today. Tonight though, was the night I heard my father taking the lead now.

Hn. There's always a first time for everything I suppose.

O.o.-.-.o.O

The next morning when I woke up, I walked out of the house to see a friend of mine rushing towards me like a maniac: Naruto Uzumaki. I do wonder what's wrong with him. He sort of looked like he had been chased by a wild animal considering the light scratches on his arms. Maybe I should ask about that later seeing that his eyes looked eager as it met mine. I'll let him talk first.

As he came up to me, he struggled to catch my breath and started babbling on and on in a panic manner. I told him to slow down a bit and tell me again what was wrong.

"Shikamaru, I have a friend— name's Gaara – and he needs some help now over at his place. Can you be a friend and tag along with me? We don't have much time." He panted  
"Shouldn't we go look for the others as well?" I asked, a bit troubled.  
"If I did then you would already meet them all right now. C'mon!" he sprinted again in the direction he had come from. I followed soon after.

Man, more running. And to think last night was crazy enough— now I have to go help out a person I only know by name!

I didn't really notice until now, but I feel like this path we're running on is strangely familiar.

-O.O-

**I wanted to make Raito a good guy, but I also wanted him to be a bad guy. Ha ha.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

-~O.O~-

For the first time in my life, I have never seen so much destruction inside a house before. Some of the furniture were damaged and destroyed from top to bottom; the floor was all sticky and wet that gave off a strong smell that I already didn't like.

I asked Naruto on why he didn't call the police instead. His answer was simple: "I forgot their number."  
"Out of all the reasons to not call the police… what a pain."

A thin trail of what I believed was blood led me and Naruto all the way to the kitchen where I saw people glaring menacingly at one another.

"Shit. They went on without me." Naruto hissed. I know that he's glancing at the thick mini-pool of blood under the lone figure. The man looked the eldest among all of us in this room; he was trying to slow down the flow of blood coming out from his arm with his hand and a piece of cloth.

I went to look at the other side, and I saw _her_ again with two other men on the side closest to me. Everything I've heard from Temari came back in an instant. I concluded that the lone figure was her father and the two on her side was obviously her brothers.

She never once looked at me, but her father did. It felt odd for me to look in that man's eyes; they had a small spark in them that did live up to what Temari had told me when she tried to defend her father. I guess he realized what I thought of him because he gave a knowing grin at me.

The man then rushed forward to his children. The only one who was running in response was Temari; her brothers went near us with immediate caution. I realized that her brothers were forced to guard us when one of them uttered why they had to protect Naruto and I.

So she did see me, didn't she?

I was a bit ticked off with the fact that she thought I couldn't handle her father if he were to attack me. A woman's need to protect someone was sure troublesome at times.

The next thing that had happened was so fast that you can almost say that someone hit the fast forward button on their remote. I was generally in shock, as were the rest of us in the room.

The man, the lone figure, had been shot thrice.

He dropped to the floor as if in a painfully slow manner. For some reason, though, I rushed to his side and examined him. Two bullets buried themselves at his neck while the third one made a bloody entrance to the side of his head. I checked the window that still held shattered glass onto place by the window's wooden frame, but I didn't see any suspicious movements; I then turned back to the forcibly made corpse on the floor. I made an audible gulp and tried to look straight at the eyes of the man that had taken care of his family with a bittersweet personality towards the end of his life. His eyes were obviously full of remorse and despair, and I could sort of tell that he still had something to do in his list. I felt pity for him.

I'm not really sure if I was aware of the world anymore, but I could tell that I heard a muffled scream. My senses finally came back to me when I remembered where I was. I found her looking at her father with a terrified look on her eyes. She also felt somewhat relieved, to be honest. Taking note of that somewhat made me feel bad for the man even more.

It was only now that I heard the familiar sirens of an ambulance. One of her brothers called them in, I'm sure.

-~O.O~-

**Sorry to have killed him off. Ha ha.  
And so—the plot thickens.**


End file.
